I Will Always Love You
by Just A Little Bit Dramatic
Summary: Edward's thoughts on leaving Bella, when Jasper kills a girl. I know, seperating them, but read it, you'll be surprised...rated T to be safe. Songfic, just by the way.


**Hey guys, a short oneshot of Edward, in his POV. I know, God forbid, in this he has to leave. But he still loves her. Thus the title.**

**I do not own Twilight. If I did, why would I put this on this site. Believe me, I'm not that good at writing. And this song (I Will Always Love You) belongs to Whitney Houston. If that's how you spell it.**

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know,  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way._

I left her room for the last time, silently, sadly. No sign of me remained, not a shadow, not a breath. And as I turned and looked upon my angel, beautiful even in sleep, my jaw tightened. I was leaving her. And I hated myself for it.

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm._

She wouldn't wake until the sun rose. The accursed sun. It signified a new day, a new day where I would be apart from her. My Bella. She would hate me when she awoke. I knew the tears would spill down her porcelain cheeks, and she would whisper my name in hushed tones, faith in me until the end. And I longed to step out of the shadows, wrap my arms around her, and inhale her beautiful scent. But I never could. A monster like me needed to remain in the shadows, consumed by darkness.

_Bittersweet memories,  
That is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need._

I took no sign of her. Only the memories remained to remind me of the girl who would plague my thoughts forever. Her heart shaped, porcelain face. The way she blushed. Her dark brown eyes, her mahogany hair. The way she smiled when she saw me. The way that smile left her face when I hunted. But I wasn't for her. I didn't deserve her.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

I entered the empty house, looking around the now empty rooms, wishing tears could fall from my eyes. She would come here, looking for me. And I left her a note. In my room. Only five words were scrawled on it. I will always love you. And I would. I only hoped she could move on from me.

_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love._

I turned as Alice's cold hand touched my shoulder. I smiled at her, completely unconvincing.

"She'll have a good life." She promised. I nodded.

"I know." I turned and touched the wall, bracing myself. It was torture leaving her. Far worse than what I had gone through when Carlisle changed me. Physical pain couldn't compare to that of the pain of the heart.

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you._

The night we left Forks was the night I left my heart behind. My heart stayed with Bella. I forgave Jasper eventually, for making the reason. For killing the innocent girl. Angela, I think her name was. Inside, I was grateful it wasn't my Bella. She was safe. And that was why I left.

_I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you._

I returned to Forks six years later. Bella would have been twenty-three. I found her, working as a teacher. I watched from the window as she led a better life, a life without me. But, curiously enough, she didn't look twenty-three. At most, she looked about eighteen. Her skin was pale, even more so than what it had been, and her eyes were golden. And that factor was what convinced me. She lived in darkness. I stopped breathing as she looked at me, and her eyes widened. She spoke; at a pace humans would never hear.

"I always loved you too."

_You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always; I'll always love you._

**Like it? Hate it? Please review; I spent a double on it. I was meant to be doing a Maths and Science Extended report, so don't make me do homework for nothing!**

**So please review, because I need more reviews for my songfic than my friend. We compete a lot. And cause reviews are love.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


End file.
